


Games

by Tslia



Series: Winship [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Winil, inspired by nct life, rareship, taeil likes to bother winwin, winwin taking revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tslia/pseuds/Tslia
Summary: Taeil likes to bother WinWin but now he regrets ever trying to in the first place.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, it has been a while sorry! super busy but i thought i'll do another rareship. inspired by nct life story of Taeil overwhelming love for WinWin that turned into bothering him, such a cute story. might do a follow up to this pic but will take some time :) enjoyyyyy! thanks for reading!
> 
> p.s also beware of grammar errors, sorry

‘WinWiniee freeze! Don’t move!’ Taeil comes charging in with the sponge gun startling WinWin who was 100% focused on his phone game trying to beat the current level. But due to Taeil’s sudden entrance WinWin ended up dropping his phone and in turn lost.

‘ha..ha sorry I didn’t think you would drop it’ Taeil awkwardly tries to reconcile the situation. He could tell by WinWin’s gasp at being frightened plus that darkening expression was a sign that the younger was upset to say the least. 

Silence resonated in the living room, WinWin picks up his phone from the floor then glares straight at Taeil. 

‘I don’t like hyung!’ getting up and leaving a stunned Taeil standing alone, heading straight for his room slamming the door shut. Taeyong who was watching the whole scene unfold from the kitchen sighed facepalming, he had warned the older beforehand not to bother WinWin while he was focused gaming but behold Taeil did not listen. His love for bothering the younger outweighed Taeyong’s warning.

‘Aish… I overdid it…’ slowly recovering from WinWin’s cold exit, scratching his head out of disbelief.  
‘Did I not tell you to leave him alone..? You know he loves those games too much’ Taeyong sighed.  
‘I know but he’s just too cute when he pouts… I just wanted some of that attention on me instead...’  
‘Yes he’s cute but maybe you should of picked a better time to get his attention… you know he doesn’t like it when you bother him. You better apologise before it gets worse’  
‘yes yes I know... going now..’

Taeil approaches WinWin’s room, knocking on the door waiting for a response.

"Winwinie? Can I come in?" silence.  
"please? I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to scare you" more silence  
"I’m really sorry so let me in.. please..? still silent. Giving up Taeil leaves sulking.

The incident spread around the entire dorm within the hour. A darkness enveloped the atmosphere with an upset WinWin and sulking Taeil everyone’s mood was down. The only time WinWin left his room was for dinner, everyone sat around in silence, Johnny trying to lighten the atmosphere made small talk and even pulled out his parrot impersonation but there was no smile on WinWin who just ate and left quietly when he was done. The rest of the members turned to Taeil.

‘Hyung… you really had to mess with his games… now he’s gonna be upset for a whole week… no smiley WinWin… what are we going to do..?’ Yuta exclaimed 

‘But I just wanted him to play with me a little and not the games so much’ Taeil sulks back, ‘ is that really too much to ask for?’ Johnny pats him on the back 

‘There there, it’ll be alright just beg for forgiveness haha… and maybe WinWin won’t ignore you forever.’

So began Taeil’s week of torture. WinWin made it a point to stonewall him. The younger’s smile returned in a day or two but never towards Taeil. He would play and talk to every other member expect the older and it was killing Taeil. Every time Taeil would try to approach WinWin, the younger would slyly sneak away to another member even actively hug the others. It was torture and it didn’t help that the members nagged him to make it right. Taeil didn’t know what to do, he just wanted his WinWinie back but it seemed that nothing short of getting on his knees begging was going to work. 

Day 7 came and Taeil’s patience snapped. He had walked into the living room to witness WinWIn being sandwiched between Yuta and Jaehyun watching tv. Jaehyun casually holding and stroking WinWin’s hand while Yuta picked the perfect timing to a kiss on WinWin’s ear. More surprisingly the younger was letting the two do it, just to torture Taeil. 

‘THAT’S IT!!’ Taeil charges forward startling all three, grabbing WinWin by the arm yanking him right out the human sandwich dragging him into WinWin’s room slamming the door shut.

Taeil pushes WinWin onto the edge of the bed, kneeing on the floor in front of the younger while lowering his head.

‘I’m sorry okay…. I really am i promise I won’t ever mess with your games ever again so please stop torturing me, I want you back, I miss you.’ Afraid of what to come Taeil kept his head down.

He felt a hand on his head, a light pat.

‘hyung… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET TO THAT LEVEL! NOW I HAVE TO REDO IT!’ The light pat turned into a shove, pushing Taeil backwards, he looked up at the younger, who was in the middle of a full blown angry pout. Cheeks puffed out slightly flushed, eyebrows scrunched together, biting his bottom lip.

‘Aish… why are you so cute WinWinie!’ Taeil gets up and envelops the younger in a bear hug.  
‘I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to honestly, I just wanted you to myself, it's like you love games more then me and I don’t know…’

‘I don’t love games more then you hyung, although when you bother me during it, I like you a little less’ WinWin looks at Taeil properly for the first time this week.

‘Haha, fine I won’t bother your games anymore but can you play less? I don’t want to be fighting with an inanimate object for your attention’ 

‘Okay hyung, I promise more time with you’ WinWin finally smiles at Taeil after all the stonewalling.

‘Aww so cute, although for how much time you spend on games why are you still stuck at level 10?’

‘Yah! Do you want to be kicked out again!?’

Taeil plants a kiss desparately to shut the younger up, it has been too long and a pouty WinWin is his greatest weakness. Pinning WinWin down on the bed, a hand reaching underneath his t-shirt, fingers lightly stroking the younger’s skin. WinWIn let out a soft gasp at the sudden touch, clutching onto Taeil pulling him closer. He too had missed the older but he wasn’t going to forgive him so easily. Taeil pushed the tee further up peppering kisses navel up, before finding WinWin’s plump lips again. Deepening their kiss, Taeil’s hands wandered again, grazing ever so slightly over the other’s sensitive nipples. But before the older could quite literally get his hands into the younger’s pants, WinWin grabbed his hands stopping all movement.

‘You... don’t get any… until you beat the level for me.’ Taeil was left stunned for the second time in the same week, but worse this time, blue balls and all.

‘You’ve got to be kidding with me…!?’ Taeil whined, he was so close... to finally...

‘That’s your punishment so you won’t try it again!’ WinWin smirked slyly knowing he had gotten the best of Taeil.

‘I can’t believe you cockblocked me, out of everyone…you!... not even yuta… i… don’t even…’

‘Serves you right to be childish!’ WinWin gave the older one last peck on the lips before straightening himself up heading out of the room, not before poking his head back in for a quick ‘I love you hyung!’ Chuckling as he exited, revenge achieved!

Taeil falls back onto the bed, now alone still in disbelief both happy and frustrated at his predicament. His baby was back again but so was the torture.

‘NEVER AM I GOING TO MESS WITH THOSE DAMN GAMES AGAIN!!’


End file.
